1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image displaying speedometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are vehicles that have an automatic cruise control function to automatically control the vehicle to travel at a predetermined target speed. As such kind of in-vehicle speed displaying device, a speed displaying device, which can display a set target speed or a set target speed on a speed scale, is proposed (refer to a JP-A-2006-256445).